


limbo

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Songfic, and dropped right after my ship was dead LOL, i read for them like 400 chapters lol, lapslock, yeah gin is dead.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: остановимся на том, что около двух месяцев рангику была сильно дезориентирована.из долга сражалась с пустыми. из лени жаловалась на бумажную работу. из вредности ругалась с другими офицерами. из любопытства прислушивалась к прогнозам на зиму. из жалости к себе жалела хинамори.рангику-то что – рангику не привыкать смотреть в удаляющуюся спину. не привыкать – не привыкнуть. смешная она.





	limbo

с точки зрения средневековой католической церкви лимб – это место пребывания для душ, которые не смогли попасть ни в рай, ни даже в ад. звучит подходяще для хуэко мундо, но рангику не уверена, что католики подразумевали под этим термином именно его.

позже лимб мутировал, проник в обычную светскую речь – и стал определять состояние между двумя огнями, когда понятия не имеешь, что происходит сейчас и что будет дальше. что _тебе _делать дальше.

противное слово, на самом деле. особенно по ощущениям – рангику была в таком состоянии с начала августа по начало октября, то есть где-то два месяца. можно посчитать вплоть до дней, но ей хватает детализации во время работы с бумажками, которые ей постоянно оставляет капитан хитсугайя – остановимся на том, что около двух месяцев рангику была сильно дезориентирована.

из долга сражалась с пустыми. из лени жаловалась на бумажную работу. из вредности ругалась с другими офицерами. из любопытства прислушивалась к прогнозам на зиму. из жалости к себе жалела хинамори.

рангику-то что – рангику не привыкать смотреть в удаляющуюся спину. не привыкать – не привыкнуть. смешная она.

в таком состоянии хотелось выйти в окно – она и выходила, сбегая от обязанностей. капитан хитсугайя поорёт да забудет, у него и без этого забот полно, некогда отвлекаться; у него забот полно, а она ещё добавляет, правду говорят, что занпакто очень похожи на своих хозяев.

в этом плане шинсо до гина далеко – непонятно, зачем он ему был вообще. гина, на самом деле, можно было даже назвать приятным человеком – и на уступку всегда пойдёт, и сушёной хурмой угостит, и придвинется ближе, чтобы тепло было. делал так, когда они были маленькими.

гина можно было постараться назвать приятным человеком, но рано или поздно он открывал свой рот. залезал глубоко в нутро, копошился во внутренностях. врал гин или говорил искренне – каждое слово прокручивалось внутри ножом; поэтому оно, может, так хорошо и запоминалось.

гина правда можно было назвать приятным человеком, но для этого надо было быть конченным извращенцем, потому что гин был, в первую очередь, очень жестоким – на каком-то подсознательном уровне.

пока рангику два целых месяца понятия не имела, что делать – из долга сражалась с пустыми, из лени жаловалась на бумажную работу, из вредности ругалась с другими офицерами – гин чётко двигался к своей цели на протяжении ста лет.

достичь её у него, кстати, не получилось.

тогда же, кстати, закончилось пребывание рангику в этом глупом дезориентированном состоянии.

(у гина были очень красивые глаза. спина тоже была красивая, но глаза ей нравились больше).

не привыкать – не привыкнуть. больше и не придётся.

в том состоянии хотелось выйти в окно – рангику и выходила. выходит и сейчас, потому что всё ещё хочется и потому что она всё ещё толком не знает, что делать. 

но, спасибо гину, только _пока_.


End file.
